Azure Kisses
by Cyberria
Summary: Azure Balmung/Azure Kite - PG - Senseless fluff. Just another day in the life of the Azure Trio.


The Azure Trio normally spent their time floating around in Data Streams, waiting for some corruption or issue to arise in "The World." Although corruptions didn't occurs ever single day. Poor Azure Kite often got fussy, so the older boys had to take care of him. One of of Kite's favorite past times was lucky animal chasing. They'd all head to an Area and chase the lucky animal. They wouldn't kick it, but rather spend hours at a time chasing it in a large circle. Balmung and Orca didn't paticularaly enjoy it, for they weren't as braindead as Kite was, but it kept him from fussin up a storm. Even AI's get fussy sometimes.

It was one normal day in the world when Kite happened to get fussy and dissapeared on his own, obviously off to do some animal chasing. Orca and Balmung reluctantly followed and tried to keep a good eye on the braindead child but accedentally lost track of him. Orca, athough less braindead than Kite, didn't understand the logic behind looking for Kite and insisted they stay until Kite found his way back. Balmung, although also very braindead, at least elluded that he should explore the area for young Kite.

Leaving Orca next to a chim tree incase he got bored in Balmungs absense, Balmung scurried off through the field. He checked high and low for the zombie kid but ceased to find him anywhere. He tried communicating with him mentally, Though this method wasn't very affective for Kite since Kite only focused at the situation at hand. Now the poor boy was lost. Balmung concluded that it was possible he may have left the area on his own. He'd done so before and scolding him was ineffective. His mind didn't stay in one place for long.

Balmung left the area. He sensed Kite in a dungeon and went to further investigate. Leaving Orca behind, assuming he could fend for himself if need be, Balmung left the area. He arrived at a grassy dungeon and quickly ran down all the passages. As he predicted he found the braindead child chasing a chimchim before getting stuck on a wall. Balmung wasn't surprised but he was glad he'd come just in time to see him get stuck, otherwise Kite'd be stuck on that wall forever. He walked over and turned the boy around to face him. Now instead of being stuck on the wall, Kite was stuck on Balmung. Balmung stood lifelessly, waiting to see if Kite could figure it out on his own, but minutes past, and he didn't.

He peeped through a slit in his hair at the floating orange child. He thought him to be silly. Balmung grinned a toothy smile and bit Kite on the cheek. This confused Kite. He stopped floating and lowered himself onto two feet. He looked up at Balmung, confusion in his eyes. Balmung looked back. Together, they stared into eachothers eyes, or rather Balmung stared into Kite's eyes because Kite didn't know Balmung had eyes. Suddenly, Kite put his arms around the other boy and squealed; his squeals echoed off the dungeon walls and Kite seemed to find this phenomina very amusing. He sqeaked and squealed and growled until his voice became a chorus of dying noises. Balmung figured that if he didn't stop him now, he'd never stop.

He placed his hand over Kite's mouth, silenting him. Kite was confused when his sounds were muted and tried harder, but sadly to no avail. Eventually he figured it was Balmungs hand on his face that was preventing his noises and used his own hands to remove it but upon doing so, he completly forgot about making his noises. His interest fell to Balmung's hand. He bit it softly. Azure Kite bit everything. Feelings were vague in the Azure Trio and only a few remained in their PC's left over from their original players. So when Azure Kite bit Azure Balmungs hand, Balmung used the only feeling he could find, and smiled. Kite saw this and his eyes widened again in surpise and confusion. He was intrigued to find that Balmung had teeth too. In his curiousity he needed to examine this new discovery and did so in the only way he knew.

He leaned close and bit Balmung on his lower lip softly. Balmung just stood motionless and let the younger boy do his thing. Eventually hands found their way in to Balmungs mouth, around his face, through his hair. Kite was acting like he'd never seen such a marvelous creature in all his life. He squealed in happiness. Though sadly, this time, Balmung did not react. His face was set motionless. Kite was suprised. He tried again. Still no reaction. He touched Balmungs face trying to figure out how to turn the smile on. He frowned when he found no button or lever to activate emotion and whimpered silently.

Balmung sensed the need to return to Orca side and walked away, hoping the other boy would follow. He made it halfway across the dungeon before he realized Kite wasn't following. In a futile attempt to return the smile, Kite had resorted to the only options he could remember. He turned around, faced the wall and floated into it, getting stuck once again. Balmung was not amused. He stood waiting for the child to give up and follow him back, but minutes past and little Azure Kite did not cease trying to amuse stoic Balmung.

Repeating the previous event, Balmung walked back over to Kite, turned him around to face him, and let him get stuck. Now it was Balmungs turn. He grinned his toothy grin, and everything replayed just as before. But this time, instead of not reacting to Kite's squeals, he smiled again, which thrilled the boy. Kite bit Balmungs lips and teeth, and explored the source of what made Balmung smile, trying again to find the button that made the funny face.

Everytime Kite bit, Balmung smiled, so Kite assumed the harder the bite, the bigger the smile, so he put hard on Balmungs lip. Balmung growled. He was not pleased. Kite screached. He didn't know what he did wrong to make the silly face turn into a scary one. He tried to escape but only made it as far as the dungeon door before getting stuck again, failing to realize h'e have to use his powers to get through it. Balmung followed. Kite was afraid now and became more afraid when he tried to run as fast as he could but Balmung only kept getting closer. Panicing, he tried a new direction, only to get stuck on a treasure box.

Balmung apporached him, sensing Kite's fear. He comforted him in the only way he knew how. He smiled. Kite's face lit up with joy again and he flailed his arms happily. He bit Balmungs face again and made sure to bite softly, but this time, Balmung bit back. Kite was surprised. He didn't know Balmung could do all these interesting this with his face.

They stood for another 5 hours or so, biting and biting back, until atlast, they tired. Even as AI's, they still sensed repeditivness. After many attempts Balmung got Kite to follow him back to the previous Area where they found Orca in the same spot as before in the exact same position. Kite, having learned something new that day, was eager to show his other teammate. Thus, he re-enacted the previous scene from the dungeon to Orca, who didn't seem the least bit interested, until Balmung bit him back. Orca was highly intriguied by their personal affection and felt slightly left out so he tried the same technique with Kite. He repeated the steps in perfect order but Kite did not respond correctly and didn't play his part by smiling. Orca tried to bite him; Kite just backed away. He didn't look interested. Orca tried again on Balmung. Balmung just walked away. His spirits dampened, he reluctantly followed the other boys back into the data stream and returned to normal functions. In a few hours, Kite forgot everything he had just learned about azure kisses.


End file.
